the fox and the mortal
by pookey-pendragon
Summary: rin leaves sesshomaru and searches for her true love shippo. meanwhile shippo leaves his group and searches for love in order to stop the pains in his heart.  will sesshomaru allow this, for he loves rin as well and wants her back with him. please enjoy


Hi there pookey-pendragon here with my first story this is going to be a shippoxrin story. I don't think that there aren't a lot of these out there so please bear with me at the beginning and always feel free to review and comment so without any further ado let's get this story started!

She had lost count of how many times he had saved her with his claws and his swords. It was due to his sword that she was alive in the first place. If not for him finding her in the woods on that fateful day she would still be in the clutch of the netherworld. However, as much as she owed him she could not be what he asked of her. Her master, sesshomaru, had asked her to marry him when she came of age. He had told her of his love for her but she had denied him for another. A man who she had seldom met over these last 6 years, a man she had met when he was just a young boy. No matter the fact she could not deny that she had been secretly fawning over him day after day, hoping that she could be the woman he chose for his wife. Although she would not live forever like him she desired to be by his side no matter what happened. Even if it cost her the ultimate sacrifice of her own life. This was the strength of the love that rin felt for shippo. Now she had but one task, to make the fox demon her own.

Shippo had but one thought on his mind. To slay demons and become strong like his father, and his role-model inuyasha. After the jewel of the four souls had become whole again he trained day and night with his friends, and his power had grown. But all the power that he had could not stop this aching in his heart. After asking his friends what this aching sensation in his heart was they laughed. Shippo was confused and angry at this. "Why are you laughing at me?" he yelled at his friends. "Is this a joke to you? I hurt inside and I don't know what I must do to stop this pain!" he exclaimed. Kagome stopped laughing and said, "Were sorry shippo we just didn't think you had grown up that fast is all. We didn't mean to offend you." "Then what is this feeling inside of me? I don't understand it at all. It's like I'm not whole like a part of me isn't there." said the fox demon. Inuyasha snorted and said "You want to know what this pain is? Well I'll tell you since your too stupid to figure it out. Your at the age now where you must find the one who you are going to love, it's that simple." Miroku and sango nodded their heads in agreement. "For once inuyasha is telling the truth shippo. Listen to his words carefully. For now I fear it is your time to leave us and go on a journey more important than our quest for the shikon jewel was. It is time for you to find love." said miroku. Shippo was confused how had he not realized that he too deserved a chance at love and that it was his time to go after it. He didn't realize that there was already someone that loved him, but he was going to begin his journey to find her.

She had left the castle of her lord, no he was not her lord any longer. She had made that perfectly clear to the dog demon. As she drew closer to a village she began to feel a disturbing presence following her. She instantly knew who was behind her. "Jaken," she yelled behind her, "tell sesshomaru that I am his no longer. I thought I told him but it appears that he sent you after me, no doubt to try to persuade me to return to him but I will tell you like I told him I love another, and even your lord with all the power he possesses can not change that." Jaken had heard her and replied with a great anger in his voice. "Just remember rin that my lord loves you still, although you gave him no chance, and when you find a man you love he has promised to slay him and make you his own." Rin could not take his voice any longer and turned to face him. "Then make your lord and master happy. Take me back to him and he would surely reward you. Unless you're not a man and can't do it that is." She sneered as she said this to jaken. The toad rushed forth and tried to take her however he had no idea that she had taken a small sword from sesshomaru's castle. With jaken unable to stop his attack she quickly drew the sword from behind her back and sliced the toad in half. Foolish toad, she thought to herself, if he was a real demon he would have known that the sword was under my hair. Now with no present threat from her former master she pressed onward to find her love.

"Goodbye shippo" yelled his friends. "So long take care." he replied. Now that he was away from his friends he knew that he had to rely on his own strength. Demons would prove to be no problem to him though. He now had the strength inuyasha had when they had first met, and he knew he wouldn't need any support any longer. Shippo walked down the trail through the forest lost in his own thoughts. He wondered what the woman he would fall in love with would be like. "I just hope she is as beautiful as kagome or sango" he said aloud. Then he heard a sickening sound. It was one he knew well. It was the sound of a demon shrieking as it died. He quickly rushed over to see what had happened and saw a toad demon sliced neatly in half. Looking at the face of the now deceased demon he realized it was jaken, servant to sesshomaru. He wondered who had killed him and sniffed his body to get the scent of his blood. After a few good sniffs he had the trail and began to follow it. He ran through the forest at top speed to find the murderer. Although he had never liked sesshomaru or his pet toad he needed to know who had killed jaken. He sniffed the air again and realized he was close to his possible enemy. He saw the murderer and jumped down behind them. Fox fire charged in his hand he yelled at the assailant. "Stop now or I shall burn you to a crisp! Now turn and face me killer of the demon toad." When they turned he stopped dead in his tracks. He had been expecting a man or a demon. He was now faced with an angel. His heart skipped a beat and he began to feel the hole in his heart close. Who was this girl? She seemed so familiar like someone out of a dream and then it hit him. He stuttered her name "R-rin?"

And that's it for chapter one thought id leave with a little cliffhanger! And yes I know I killed jaken but lets face it no one likes jaken. Please review and comment it would mean a lot to me and just for future information this is just going to be a love story and there will be no lemons. If that disappoints you than too bad I will not have my first story be smut so there! Only thing there might be is some language later on so hooray for cursing lol! Remember please review im a little nervous this being my first story and all and I just want it to be good hopefully a new chapter in a few days or so


End file.
